oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Journal (Making History)
|name = Journal |image = |release = 22 November 2005 |update = Making History and minor changes |members = Yes |quest = Making History |tradeable = No |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 0 |low = 0 |destroy = Hopefully there was another in the chest! |store = No |examine = Somebody's private journal. |weight = 0.02 }} Drozal's Journal is a book that players find in a chest during the quest Making History. After completing the quest, they can find it in the bookcase of their player-owned houses. The journal details the private thoughts of a Zamorakian individual called Drozal, who never appears in the game. His entries span a period of at least 60 days (see below), and give an overview of his somewhat evil behaviour. This includes poisoning the drinking water of the people of Ardougne (this seems to refer specifically to West Ardougne), causing them to break out in boils. Since the entries are dated, this journal in itself also tells us the names of two (probably consecutive) months in RuneScape. These are "Bennath" (which has at least 32 days) and "Raktuber" (which has at least 28 days). Transcript 1st Bennath My life is full of changes at the moment. I’ve met a great and powerful follower of Zamorak, whom has offered me the chance to join him and others in the quest for ultimate power and desolation of others. This is just the opportunity I’ve been looking for! I move into the old outpost north of Ardougne at the end of the week. I can hardly wait! 15th Bennath Been here a few days now. I’m overwhelmed on just how evil the other 8 are. I suppose this is amplified by living in such a small building. 20th Bennath Started causing havoc to the people of Ardougne today. We poisoned the water supply with a strange concoction which caused everyone to break out in boils! Very funny. The others have been stealthily setting fire to some people and laughing at their conclusion of spontaneous combustion. I think I shall have to come up with something more evil for tomorrow. 32nd Bennath Following my genius plan to make all the children invisible, the city is now in total chaos as the kids test their freedom into a panic. Honestly, some of the tricks the kids play are better than anything I could invent. 20th Raktuber Sadly things have calmed down in the city, and they’ve started to realise that we’re the cause of all the tragedy. Luckily, the people don’t have enough power to get past our defences, and even if they did, they would wish they hadn’t thought of such an attack. 28th Raktuber We have been told to ‘beware for your days are numbered’ by the people of Ardougne. It seems the city has asked for some external help, which will be upon us some time soon. I’m sure we will eliminate such a threat though. Trivia In the journal Drozal's uses "whom" as a subjective personal pronoun, when the word should only ever be used as an objective personal pronoun. It is unknown if this a mistake on the part of Jagex or intentional. Category:Texts & Tomes